


Violent Embrace

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani being angry, M/M, Plus a fight or two for good measure, Terushima being a fuckboy, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: "Is your name baseball, because I just want to hit it.""I want to hit /you/."All Kyoutani wanted to do was exercise and keep himself in shape even though he wasn't on the team. Instead, he's dealing with an undercut having asshole with an affinity for the worst pickup lines he'd ever heard.





	Violent Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Haikyuu + Ultra discord server for this.
> 
> Thanks to August for betaing this!

For all intents and purposes, Kyoutani Kentarou was still interested in the volleyball club despite not having stepped foot in the gym since his first year. This didn’t mean he was skipping his athletics, however, not in the least. He’d joined a decently sized fitness gym close enough to his house that he could walk there but far enough away that he didn’t have to worry about any fucks from school showing up. He had kept himself to a very strict workout schedule, showing up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after-school and leaving his weekends and other days free to practice his spikes and receives with Kiyoshi-san at the public gym.

He quickly began being considered as a regular in the gym, and predictably people would give him a wide amount of berth. He’d glare and snap at anyone that tried bothering him but it was established as long as he never actually fought anyone it was fine. His reputation just leads people to avoid him like the plague.

That being said, why was there some guy with a blonde undercut currently bothering him while he was working on his legs?  He’s got a smug smirk on his face that immediately pisses Kyoutani off, making him hold back on taking it out on the machine. When he talks Kyoutani can see the flash of metal in his mouth. “I’m Terushima Yuuji, but you can call me tonight.”

Kyoutani doesn’t bother having any kind of verbal reaction to the terrible pickup line, only sharpening his glare before going back to the machine, pointedly ignoring him.

“No reaction huh? Well, how about you give me your number and I can call you when I think of a better one?” Terushima tries again leaning on the rowing machine and Kyoutani has to remember that fighting will get him kicked out. This place was the closest to his home that wasn't one of the big name brand gyms and Kyoutani really didn't want to deal with finding someplace new. He gets up and moves to the next machine purposely shoulder checking Terushima as he walks past. If he’d looked back he’d have seen the gleam of challenge in Terushima’s eye.

His next few visits almost have him never wanting to step into the place again, and it's all because Terushima Fucking Yuuji will not leave him alone. He’s moved on from shitty pickup lines to trying to guess Kyoutanis name despite Kyoutani never confirming or denying any of them. "Fuck me if I'm wrong, but is your name mine?"

It's really a miracle Kyoutani lasted this long. “Will you back the hell off you shitty undercut having fuckboy. Do you not know how to get the fuck up out of my space? The singular reason I haven’t kicked your ass five ways to Sunday yet is because we’re in this gym. Now go back to your shitty whatever the fuck you do and leave me alone.” Kyoutani growls out glaring him down looking all the while like his “Mad Dog” nickname.

It was at this point Terushima established himself as either extremely stupid or extremely brave as he sat down in the machine right next to Kyotani. “So you’ve noticed my hair then. Does that mean you’ve been thinking about me?” Everyone nearby, including Kyoutani himself, stared at Terushima incredulity as he kept on as if he didn’t just get a full on tongue lashing.

Unfortunately, with Terushima unaffected by his words there was nothing Kyoutani could do but scowl and just bear it. That was until one Friday after leaving the gym and heading home. While walking past a playground he could hear that irritating voice call him from behind.

“Heeeey~ Do you mind if I follow you home? I was always told to follow my dreams,” Terushima, just as annoying as ever approaches him with one of his stupid signature pickup lines and a smirk on his lips. Then Kyoutani looks around and takes in several factors; they were no longer in the gym, it was fairly late, no one else was around, and Terushima was running his mouth, again.

That was all the reason Kyoutani needed, balling up his fist and swinging, catching the other boy off guard with a punch to the jaw.

Kyoutani squared himself up as Terushima rubs his jaw “If you don’t fuck off what I just did will feel like a love tap compared with what I’m gonna do to you.”

Terushima stares at him with an odd look in his eye, then his grin turns wild and Kyoutani just barely dodges the fist headed for his face. “Love taps huh? Let me give you some back then.”

The two began exchanging fists matching each other blow for blow, Terushima not dropping the wild grin on his face, even with a busted lip staining his teeth red and dripping blood down his chin.

They ended up on the ground at some point, still exchanging kicks punched and grapples even while rolling along the playground. By the time the moon had reached its apex the two were left exhausted and next to each other panting heavily.

Kyoutani coughs and winces at the pain in his chest hoping his ribs are just bruised. “Oi.”

”Yea cutie?” Terushima's voice is rough, and Kyoutani can recall punching him in the throat at least once.

“What will it take to get you to leave me alone? What do you even want from me?”

“Your name and number to start with and we can go from there.”

Kyoutani growls despite the pain in his chest. “Why do you keep fuckin with me? None of these shit pickup lines are answers.”

“Yes, they are. That one wasn’t a pickup line that was just an answer to your question.” Kyoutani can see Terushima pull up into a sitting position.

“Why?” Kyoutani just lays on the ground covered in bruises and, judging by the wetness dripping from his nose into his mouth, his own blood.

“Because you’re hot duh.”

Kyoutani’s brain momentarily short circuits at how matter of factly it's stated. “What?”

“You are hot. You’re fucking ripped, your abs are to die for, and you’ve got that dangerous look about you.”

Kyoutani snorts. “That ‘dangerous look’ is why sane people leave me be. And when did you even get a chance to see my abs?”

“Who ever said I was sane?” There’s that wily grin again and Kyoutani would admit, even with busted lips, bloody teeth, rapidly darkening bruises, and all Terushima looked  _ good _ . “And I’ve been checking you out in the locker room duh. You’ve got a nice back and ass too. But I was going to mention our second date to mention that.”

“Who said you’d even get a first date?”

“Fist fighting in the moonlight seemed like a good first date to me don’t you cutie?”

Kyoutani couldn’t help it, he laughed harder than he had after a while. “You know what.” He pulls himself into a sitting position too. With the streetlight illuminating them it was easier to see the damage done, the bruises gave, Terushima’s hair messy on his head, their clothes stretched from being pulled, their gym bags lying discarded on the ground. “I’ll take it, kind of shitty of you to not know my name on our first date though.”

The way Terushimas eyes widened was hilarious. “I’m Kyoutani Kentarou and if you want my number you better take your phone out because I’m only saying it once.” The way Terushima scrambled to get his bag and take his phone out was just as funny but Kyoutani had to hold it in to save face.

By the time numbers were exchanged Kyoutani had managed to get up and heave his bag over his shoulder. “Ahh I finally got the cuties number. Can I call you Ken-chan?” An icy glare was the only response. “Fine Kyou-kun it is.” Kyoutani figures that the best he’d probably get out of the other before turning to head home.

“See you Monday Kyou-kun.”

“Yea. See you Monday,” Kyoutani drops his voice to a growl ”… _Yuuji_.” He hears Terushima behind him whisper  _ fuuuck  _ as Kyoutani walks away after and he feels nothing if not a little bit satisfied.

___

Their new relationship changed nothing about how they interacted at the gym for the most part. Terushima still pestered him with nonstop questions and comments while he worked out, but this time Kyoutani would voluntarily answer any questions asked and would even peep in with comments of his own.

Terushima learned that Kyoutani was naturally a quiet person and that glare of his was an unfortunate case of resting bitch face. That’s not to say he doesn’t glare at people to intimidate them, it’s just sometimes it’s unintentional. Kyoutani wouldn’t allow any kisses while they were in the gym but certainly didn’t complain when their hands glanced past each other or if his hand lingered too long.

Kyoutani learns that Terushima is in the same grade as him but went to a different high school. He learns Terushima is captain of his volleyball team, and that they’d recently loss to Seijoh in the Inter-High. It causes Kyoutani’s eyes to widen for a moment but he doesn’t let on that he does (used to?) play himself.

(He tells himself this has nothing to do with rejoining volleyball club.)

The months leading up to the SpringHigh had them both showing up at the gym less and less, keeping in touch mostly through texts and the occasional date squeezed in on the weekends. Kyoutani still casually not mentioning that he’d joined the volleyball team, partially just to see Terushima’s reaction when he shows up at the gym.

When that day in October arrived Kyoutani purposely trailing behind the rest of his team, eyes looking back and forth looking for that blonde undercut. He had to be here somewhere, his team placed high enough so where-

His thoughts were cut off by a loud “Ken-chan!?” coming from the left of him before being tackled by his boyfriend. Kyoutani grunts in greeting practically feeling the stares from both Seijoh and Johzenji as Terushima flutters around him asking questions a mile a minute. “You never told me you played volleyball. How come I didn’t see you when we played you guys last?”

“Wasn’t on the team then.” He doesn’t mind the arm slung around his shoulder as Terushima ruffled the short strands on Kyoutani’s head. “You never asked if I played volleyball. My bad for not mentioning it.”

“Nah you’re good. But you do know boyfriend or not I’m definitely not going to hold back against you if we play against each other.”

Kyoutani gave him a grin that was all teeth. “Of course not. Don’t expect me to go easy either. I’ll kiss your tears away when you lose though.” Terushima laughs and heads back to his team who slapped him on the back saying different things that Kyoutani couldn’t hear but they all looked as easygoing as Terushima as well. His own team, however-

“Oh? Mad Dog has been tamed by someone? Maybe if we gave him a longer leash we’d get him to listen to us.” Oikawa’s smug voice had his hackles rasing instinctively.

“Leave the guy alone.” Iwaizumi was a blessing in disguise.

Kyoutani doesn’t bother paying attention to any of his other teammates, their reactions meant nothing to him as long as he got to play. But he is pretty sure he sees a few hands shaking and money being exchanged.

When Terushimas team was knocked out of the running by that crow team Kyoutani couldn’t help the growl of disappointment that left his mouth. He doesn’t bother excusing himself walking away from his team to seek out his boyfriend. He sends a text to have Terushima meet him by one of the lesser used bathrooms.

“Heya Ken-chan.” Terushima waved when he approached but Kyoutani could hear the muted emotion in his voice, see the red rims around his eyes. Kyoutani doesn’t bother responding to him, pulling Terushima in the bathroom and bringing him into a tight hug. “Not that I don’t appreciate this. But aren’t you supposed to be playing now?”

“I’m a reserve player, who cares if I’m there or not.” Kyoutani grumbles, holding his boyfriend closer. If there were tears lightly spotting the back of his jersey he wouldn't tell. Kyoutani lost track of how long he stood there,  just pressing soft kisses to Terushimas face. But when his phone began to buzz with the annoying ringtone he’d gave Oikawa he ‘Tsk’ed.

“You need to get back to your team Kentarou and I need to get back to mine. What kinda captain would I be to be having a rendezvous with another team in the bathroom?” Kyoutani rolls his eyes and agrees, they both part and Kyoutani heads back to the gym not bothering to check his phone.

He’d missed one match, that was enough to give him an (ignored) earful from Oikawa and the coach. That doesn’t stop them from putting him in reserve once again for their match against Karasuno. It’s to the surprise of both his teammates and himself when he’s put in to actually play for once. It furthers his confusion when that creampuff setter shows no fear of him and slams him into the wall. His shock is the only thing stopping him from retaliating back violently.

When they lose he’s vaguely aware that it was his fault. Him recklessly playing caused them to miss several important points. If he actually played alongside them instead just with them, maybe they’d be the ones playing Shiratorizawa right now. He doesn’t want to face his team at the moment so he makes himself scarce, choosing to hide himself in the same bathroom as earlier.

He punches the wall twice, ignoring the pain in his knuckles from it. “Fuck.” Even that wasn’t enough to express his frustrations.  He punches the stall wall next, enjoying the sound of it the door slamming. He knows in the back of his head that this wasn’t exactly a healthy way to express it, but he smothers that thought and punches it again.

The slamming sound is probably why he didn’t hear someone else come in, he doesn’t even notice them until there’s a hand on his shoulder and he’s reflexively swinging back. Whoever it was dodges it easily and for a moment he hopes it’s Terushima coming in to check on him. But no it was the creampuff - _ Yahaba _ \- his mind corrects standing there with his arms cross. “Yes because that’s what you should do when you lose. Get arrested for destruction of property.”

“Fuck off. “ Kyoutani is aware that the threat didn’t have as much growl as usual but the way Yahaba just looked at him slowly started pissing him off.

“Look. We have another year, this was our senpai’s last chance. If anything they should be the ones in here raging instead of you.” Kyoutani grabs his shirt and Yahabas gaze doesn’t change. “Punching me literally won’t do anything but get you kicked out. We _ kind o _ f need you for next year so I’d prefer to avoid that. If you’ve got beef or something you can try and fight me off of school time.”

Kyoutani just eyes the primp boy before letting go of his shirt. “Fine. Let’s just go.”

Yahaba seems pleased and leads Kyoutani back to the rest of the team, who were currently making plans to go to some ramen bar. The promise of Oikawa treating the whole team to ramen was holding strong but Kyoutani couldn’t bring himself to go even if it would be to drain Oikawas pockets. Instead, he grumbles some excuse to Yahaba and goes his separate way, going straight home.

Kyoutani doesn’t stay there however, he just drops his bag off and changes clothes into something more comfortable and less likely to remind him of what just happened. He starts running without even having a destination in mind, the frustration in his chest an immobile ball. He just lets his feet take him as he agonizingly goes over every part of the last match. When he looks up he finds himself not too far from the gym where he’d practice volleyball alone.

Kiyoshi-san thankfully asked no questions about how the tournament went, although Kyoutani had the feeling that he already knew. Still, he’d didn’t say anything about it, just went through helping Kyoutani with his spiking and receives until he was ready to call it quits. Kyoutani looks towards the door but decides to give some information to the man who he’s been training with for the past year. “We lost.”

Kiyoshi-san rubs the stubble on his chin at Kyoutani’s growled words. “I saw. You just need to kick their asses next time kid.” Kyoutani snorts glad that Kiyoshi-san wasn't the type to give pointless motivational speeches. They lost this time so then all they had to do would be to kick their asses next time. He gives Kiyoshi-san a parting wave as he heads out the public gym.

On his way back Kyoutani decided to check his messages for the first time since his confrontation in the bathroom earlier today. There are a few messages from Oikawa that he doesn't even bother looking at, one from Iwazumi just asking if he’d be meeting them at the ramen bar, and one from Yahaba. There was, surprisingly none from Terushima. This was enough to set warning bells off in Kyoutani as Terushima without fail would text him at the very least a couple of times a day even if it was a ‘wyd ;)’. He doesn’t bother messaging to ask and just calls.

He’s almost afraid that Terushima won’t answer, but after the third ring, he hears Terushima pick up with a voice a lot more subdued than he’d ever heard it. “Hello? Wait, Kentarou  _ you  _ called  _ me _ ?”

“Mm yea.” Kyoutani is suddenly aware of the fact that he had no actual idea of what he wanted to say.

“I’m not complaining here trust me but what’s the occasion?”

Kyoutani had no idea how to say ‘ _you didn’t text me today and I got worried_ ’ without sounding weirdly clingy. “Today sucked.” Is what he says instead.

Terushima laughs. “Ha. You can say that again. We lost and then Hana chewed our ass out about it the whole time. So uncool.”

“At least everyone didn’t see you get kabedoned.”

“Not gonna lie that was pretty hot. I thought I was the only one that got to rough you up and slam you into walls.”

Kyoutani snorts. “Pretty sure I was the one that had you against the wall. Remember last week at that party you dragged me to?”

“Shit you right.” Terushimas voice drops from playful to something a little deeper. “Guess that means I gotta give it back, push you against a wall till you're hot and bothered?“

“I’m not going to have phone sex with you while I’m walking home.”

“Damn it.” Kyoutani lets out a bark of laughter at how dejected Terushima sounds. “What’re you doing out so late anyway? Don’t tell me you’ve been out fighting other boys in the park. I’ll be heartbroken.”

“I had to go for a run to let off some steam. I was still pretty pent up.”

“Tell me about it. I went to the gym and worked out for the past few hours. I’m just now leaving actually.”

This caught Kyoutanis attention, the gym wasn’t too far out of the way so hypothetically he could- “D’ya wanna meet up? I’m not too far from the gym so.”

“Ooh, a midnight rendezvous. I very much accept Ken-chan. Want me to wait for you here or…?”

Kyoutani hums. “Meet me at that park, the one not too far from the gym. I’m about 5 minutes away from there.”

“Will do~!”

Kyoutani hears the click of his boyfriend hanging up and puts his phone away. Terushima sounded so much better than when he first picked up, the late night detour would definitely be worth it. He’s not exactly sure what they could get up to at this time of night but if he was being honest, he was still running on adrenaline and not ready to sleep it off.

He arrives to the park and is surprised to see the undercut having blonde leaning on a tree already. Terushima doesn’t seem to notice him approaching so he slinks up and slams his hand on the bark of the tree next to his head. Kyoutani was ready to make a snarky remark about pinning him again but he immediately gets a knee to the gut before anything else.

“Shit! Sorry, Ken-chan I didn’t know that was you. You caught me off guard and I just reacted!” Terushima sounds legitimately concerned and Kyoutani grumbles righting himself back up.

“If you wanted to fight at least give me some kind of warning.” Kyoutani doesn’t miss the way the sentence makes a light appear in Terushima’s eyes at that.

“Oh? We need a warning now? Our first date you slugged me in the face without warning, you even had me bleeding.” Terushimas shrug seems casual, but Kyoutani can see how it sits Terushimas gym bag behind them and feels that adrenaline in him spike.

“Are you implying that this is like our first date then?” Kyoutani counters and he watches That Grin™ appear on Terushimas face. That wild grin that appears every-time Terushima was planning something best not to be mentioned in polite company.

“This park is kind of like the playground, it’s around the same time at night. In fact, there's only one real thing missing.”  Terushima moves from having the tree behind him, not turning his gaze away from Kyoutani at all. The way he moved could only be described as stalked.

“And what’s that?” Kyoutani swallows and he sees Terushima lick his lips, that glint of metal catching his attention.

“Neither of us is bleeding of course.”

It’s not clear which of them move first, it could’ve been Terushima whose fist caught Kyoutani right in the nose with a ‘ _ crrrk’  _ or it could’ve been Kyoutani whose fist missed its initial target of Terushima’s jaw hitting his shoulder dead on instead. Terushima is mostly silent while they’re fighting, only letting out pained grunts at a particularly painful hit while Kyoutani is all growls and snarls constantly.

Neither of them makes any attempt at getting away or letting the other get ahead. Kyoutani tries to grab Terushima by his stupid muscle shirt and pulls him close with one hand, while the other punching him in the eye.  

Terushima aims lower, his fists aimed towards Kyoutani’s stomach and chests with a strength that would probably leave him with delicious bruises later. He’s fast enough that Kyoutani couldn’t get a good grip on him.

Their styles of fighting were very different, Kyoutani’s being born of someone who’d style developed on its own. He was all fast jabs aimed for places that can cause the fastest damage, clothes grabbing, scratching and even biting if the mood presents itself. While Terushima’s was much more uniform, born from someone who was taught professionally. His style was mostly body shots and quick dodging, he was agile and pretty controlled for someone as wild as him, his punches swung wide but had enough strength behind them to cause bruises where they did land.

Kyoutani, whose nose hadn’t stopped bleeding since that first punch, is the one that finally causes them to topple over. He brings his foot up to trip Terushima up causing him to fall back and immediately straddles him, fists ready and punching. Terushima bucks his hips in an attempt to flip them, he brings up one arm to try and block the incoming punches and uses the other arm to try pushing Kyoutani off.

It doesn’t work as planned but it does make Kyoutani unstable enough that Terushima is able to flip their positions and get the taller boy under him. But instead of punching he just leans down and gives Kyoutani a quick kiss, which catches him off guard and he stills. Terushima takes advantage of the freezing to grab the other boys arms and pin them down.

“Heh… I think this means I win doesn’t it Ken-chan?”

Kyoutani glares. “Fuck you.”

Terushima laughs and bends down, licking a swipe of blood off Kyoutanis lips. “In the middle of a park Ken-chan? And I thought I was the dirty one here.”

“You’re dirty alright  _ Yuuji _ .” Kyoutani can see the shiver in Terushimas body that happens every time he growls out Terushimas given name. “You’re the one that has me pinned down and bleeding. What would anyone walking past think?”

“Two delinquents fighting in a park probably.” Terushimas grins. “But if I had you pinned down and bleeding somewhere more private though-”

“Stop it before you get arrested for public indecency.” The adrenalin has died down at this point leaving them both to just bantering lightly as if they weren’t bleeding and bruised.

“It’d be worth it.”

“Yea well I don’t need an arrest under my belt so get off of me.” Terushima laughs at that and kisses him again, leaving both of their mouths bloody. He does acquiesce and rolls off of him, pulling himself into a sitting position.

They’re both silent for a bit, perfectly content to chill in each others presence as if they weren’t in the middle of a public park at midnight bruised and bleeding. Kyoutani shuffles himself over and leans his shoulder against Terushimas. “..D’ya feel any better?” It earns him an eyebrow raise from Terushima so he continues. “You didn’t message me or nothin’ today. And when I called you sounded down ‘n shit.”

“Yea I was down earlier. I gotta admit a fight isn’t what most people do to cheer their boyfriends up but it worked.” Terushima smiles at him and stands, holding out a hand to pull Kyoutani up as well.

“We’re not most people and you know it.”

“Thank fucking god. I don’t think I’d have been able to woo you the flowers and poetry way like most people do. You’d be worth a shot trying though.” Terushima gives him a smile, unlike his earlier ones this one was just soft and full of enough affection that Kyoutani can feel his face flushing.

“...Cheesy.” Kyoutani uses his shirt to wipe the steadily drying blood off his lips and presses a soft kiss to Terushima’s lips. “You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“Does that mean you wanna go out later? Like not a midnight rumble this time.”

“Of course. Just gimme a time and place.”


End file.
